


Cheater!Spain X Reader X Childhood Friend!Japan: Tell Your World

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader-Insert, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm. So. LAAAAAME! Yet ANOTHER song fic! I hate myself for this... This time however, its a Hetalia fanfic with Cheater!Spain and Childhood Friend!Japan accompanied by the Vocaloid song Tell Your World. Idk I thought it was fitting :\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater!Spain X Reader X Childhood Friend!Japan: Tell Your World

You ran out the house, sobbing, Antonio calling after you. But you didn't listen. Why should you? He's used you. From the very beginning. Whether it was money or a place to stay, it was always you he called on. But you didn't see it. You were too much of a kind, loving person to realize it. Until now. You had caught him in bed with another woman, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. You stopped running for a brief moment. 'Where do I go now?' You wondered. Then it dawned on you. You began running again, this time in the direction of the house of your best friend, Kiku Honda.

 

Kiku had been your best friend since elementary school. You had a crush on him around that time, all the way up until highschool. But that's when you met Antonio. You instantly fell for his charming looks and sexy Spanish accent. When he asked you out the following day, all remnants of your love for Kiku vanished. But you still remained friends. You approached the door, and knocked on the door gently. You heard footsteps from within, before Kiku answered the door in a kimono. "Konnichiwa, (y/n), what brings you-" he noticed the tears falling from your face. "(Y/n)!?" He pulled you into the house, not even bothering to ask you to remove your shoes.

 

_I don't want to forget these feelings I can't explain_

_So I'm breaking the norm, deleting the provided layout_

_I'll sing my own song_

_And send the words once locked withing my breast to the sky_

 

Without another word, he sat you down on the couch, and had a hot cup of tea in your hand within minutes. He sat next to you. "(Y/n)... Can you tell me why you were crying?" He asked, worry extremely apparent within his voice. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and answered. "I... I caught Antonio with another woman!" You said, the tears returning to your eyes.

 

_These things I want to tell you_

_The things I want to reach you_

_May they converge together_

_And reach out to you_

 

Kiku's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what!?" He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around you. "(Y/n)... I'm so sorry..." He said with utmost sincerity. You buried your face in his shoulder, and continued to cry. He clenched his fists. "I'rr kirr that bastard!" He said with clenched teeth. He rested his chin on your head, and let you cry. He knew there was no point in trying to console you... You were too upset... He had to just let you cry. 

 

_All these words I want to tell you_

_And this song I want you to hear_

_Everything is joined in a circle_

_Joining us all together_

_No matter where you may be_

 

 

 

You remained cuddled up to Kiku, long after the tears had stopped coming. His warmth provided a source of comfort for you. You felt his hand on yours. 'He cares so much about me..,' you thought. That's when you realized it. You loved him. All these years... And your love for him had never truly faded.

 

_This clear white light reminds me of your voice_

_I felt it tumble into the palm of my hand_

_It caused my finger to suddenly move along with the beat_

_I'm setting all of these words into that rhythm and sending them to the heavens_

 

You pulled away from the embrace, and looked at him, taking his hands in yours. You smiled. "I'm a lot better now Kiku... In fact, I'm perfectly OK now. He looked at you, a tiny bit of confusion apparent on his face. "I love you Kiku... I always have... I wish I had realized it sooner, could've saved usus a hell of a lot of trouble." He gasped, and pulled you into a tight embrace.

 

_These things I want to tell you_

_The things I want to reach you_

_May they join a line_

_That they may reach you, so far away from me_

 

"Aishiteru, (y/n)!" He said, practically yelling in pure joy! "I've roved you since highschoor!" You returned the embrace. "I'm sorry Kiku... I'm sorry I hurt you like that... I never should've gone with the bad boy!" He faced you, smiling. A few tears running down his face. "Its OK, (y/n)."

 

_These words I want to tell you_

_This song I want you to hear_

_They join together with other ordinary things_

_Connecting us all together_

_No matter where we may be_

 

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ Two Year Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kiku, I'm home!" You called into your house. You had moved in with Kiku, and had started dating. You had been together for two years now, and Kiku had said he was planning something special tonight for your anniversary. "Kiku?" You called again, stepping into the living room. He sat on the couch. He had a HUGE bouquet of roses, and a box of chocolates, not the cheap kind either. "Happy anniversary, (y/n)!" He said, smiling. "Oh Kiku!" You ran to him, and embraced him. "And there's one more thing..." He set the roses and chocolate on the table. He stood up, and got down on one knee. "(Y/n), wirr you marry me?" You gasped. "Of course Kiku!"

 

_As I dance through the unchanging days_

_I think they ate a gift given to us_

 

You watched watched a marathon of anime that night. And when the time came, you got married. It was a beautiful ceremony. All your family was there to witness it. And in all that time, you had completely forgotten about Antonio. All you cared about now, was your husband, Kiku. He was your everything.

 

_And that moment I believed, my world began to shake_

_Tell me, I wanna know about your world!_

_Tell your world!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aishiteru= I love you in Japanese


End file.
